


After School's Little Affection

by HFyornT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, tired nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Just a demand from Peter to his boyfriend to comfort him. Long exhausting day could be cured by being hugged by the loved one, didn't you think?





	After School's Little Affection

Peter threw himself on the bed, his best friend's bed to be exact. He was tired, somehow the teachers from the classes he attended gave him so many assignments to do. Ned pulled out a bunch of books from his bag, revealing the most trusted source of desperation for many high school students.

Peter groaned, "Don't remind me, man..."

Ned grinned, "Just to warn you some of these have to be done today."

"Now?! They will be collected tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bro. Gotta refill our empty stomaches for the sake to gain strength to do it. I'm hungry. You must be hungry too. You only ate two thin and unsatisfying sandwiches for lunch."

"I'm not starving."

"Whatever you say, dude, i'm going to bring us something to eat and---."

Peter held Ned's right arm when his left arm were going to open his bedroom door. He hoped he wouldn't go. He made puppy eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

Ned turned his head to see the man, "I'm only going to get us food?"

"Do it later."

"But, i'm hungry."

He looked dissapointed, "Oh... Sorry, man, you can go."

Peter didn't face Ned anymore. He rolled and hugged his legs, feeling a little cold. He was sulking.

Ned stood for a moment there. He chuckled. He didn't know he wanted him so badly. He slowly crawled and tried not to get noticed.

He tried to hug him. Peter opened his eyes. He could see a shadow of a big arm tried to claim him. He was surprised. Well, it was what he hoped for but that's what he wasn't what he expected. He thought he would really go for food.

"Ned, what are you---." his head looked up and he got a reward for doing that.

Ned's lips touched Peter's lips. A kiss was shared between them. A soft kiss that could make them feel much better from this exhausting day.

He pulled out, "You okay, Peter?"

He nodded, "Much better than before."

Peter fixed his lying position. He stared to his eyes, face to face. He couldn't help but smiled.

"Hehe." he pinched his cheeks. 

"Ow, man, that hurts." he complained with a laugh came from his mouth.

Ned fixed how his arms wrapping him so he could hug him properly. Peter snuggled. It was comfortable and warm for the brown haired man. This definitely could make him sleep. He was tired too. Perfect combination, probably no one could resist to stay awake.

Peter's arms were on Ned's shoulders. Ned's hands were on Peter's back and waist. Their legs were pretty competitive to be who were gonna be on top. Their crumpled socks were almost off from their feet, same like the bed sheet. 

"You don't eat?"

"Nah, can do it later. Not hungry anymore because i'm hugging you."

Peter didn't understand the connection between those but whatever. What all was matter that they were happy they weren't just best friends. They were boyfriends. After they confessed their feelings to each other, how awesome was that to know the truth.

"This is the first time i'm hugging my lover. Am i doing it good?"

"You are doing right. So right you even asked about it to your lover."

"Because there is no one except us. I knew i wanted opinions from others, but who should i ask?"

"Chill, you are doing a great job."

"No, this is my new hobby to hug you now."

Peter smirked. He got up and jumped from the bed. He tried to escape from Ned's bedroom and Ned was surprised.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Ned knew what was up and was suddenly determined, "Dude, you are so ungrateful."

They knew they still had time until time to do their homeworks. Their bodies demanded a rest however, even though deep inside them they said 'no'. To have fun or go to sleep? Just choose. A reminder for the couple who was in love that their brains had to do their jobs when it came to solve the problems on covered united papers.

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy story for this pairing! The idea of them hug each other is what i call pureness. Adorable dorks hugging each other, hmm...!
> 
> I tried to make it simple. Just the superhero and his partner try to take a break.
> 
> Enjoy being shown how adorable they are.


End file.
